


Tease

by Mix Stitch (Synph)



Category: DCU (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Ambiguous Age, F/M, First Time, Flirting, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-02
Updated: 2013-11-02
Packaged: 2017-12-31 06:55:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1028620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synph/pseuds/Mix%20Stitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim will have fantasy fodder for weeks. For now, however, Tim is still having trouble wrapping his head around the fact that he’s actually in bed with them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tease

**Author's Note:**

> I have had this threesome on my to-do list since 2011. Finally I can say that I’ve written it. I am really all about the idea of Kory and Dick “breaking in” the Robins that come after him (or just having threesomes with people to show how much they love the person… I’m not that picky tbh).
> 
> This is NSFW but not explicit and contains implied pseudo-incest because of Dick and Tim’s relationship.

Tim has no idea what to do with his hands.

Is he supposed to fist his fingers in the slick silk sheets that cover Kory’s big bed? Or should he curl one hand in against the nape of Dick’s neck and pull him close?

Tim doesn’t even think that he  _can_  pull Dick closer than they are already. He’s already lying flat on his back with Dick’s lean body half-draped over his side and one callused hand rubbing small circles over his bared belly. Any closer, and Tim suspects that they’ll actually be wound up in each other’s bodies.

Even with Kory’s long hair hanging around them both and enveloping them in a perfume-scented cloud, Tim can’t figure out what he’s supposed to be doing.

It’s not every day that Tim topples into bed with his adoptive brother and his supermodel girlfriend and Tim’s mind is understandably blown. All the sense in Tim’s head seems to have evaporated along with his coordination. When Dick shifts, propping himself up on one strong, scarred arm so that he can look down at Tim with a particularly smug look on his face, Tim hears himself whimper and feels a flush warm his cheeks.

"Don’t tease him," Kory says with a rough little purr underlying the words.

Kory leans forward from her position on her knees between Tim’s spread legs and dips down until the dusky tips of her nipples brush over Tim’s chest. She laughs when Tim squirms underneath her, fingers digging into the sheets crumpled up underneath him as his mouth falls open with a shaky moan.

Dick snorts out a burst of laughter that sends a jolt of heat through Tim’s body.

"You’re tellin’  _me_  that,” Dick says.

He gestures down the length of Tim’s body, down at where Kory’s breasts bracket Tim’s erection as it arches up towards his belly. Every time that Kory inhales and exhales, the golden skin of her breasts rubs against Tim’s shaft and Tim reacts wonderfully, back arching as his hands alternate between sliding over the sheets and rubbing at his own skin when his stomach feels too hot and too tight for anything else.

"You’re the only tease I see in this room."

When Kory’s laughter causes her warm breasts to rub against his shaft just so, Tim  _wails_.

He feels embarrassed at the noise that leaves his mouth, this totally  _wrecked_ cry that makes him feel like he’s really his age (and really reminds him that he’s not old enough to be playing three in a bed with Dick and Kory). Tim opens his mouth — to apologize or to say their names, he doesn’t know — but before he can get out more than the first syllable of Kory’s name, Dick leans in and kisses him.

It’s a good kiss. A deep kiss that tastes faintly of the floral tea that Kory had pressed into their hands right before shepherding them to bed.

It’s the sort of thing that’ll keep Tim up at night with his hands stuffed down his pajama pants from here on out (because even with his brain leaking out of his ears, Tim can’t let himself hope for a repeat performance before they’ve even gotten to experience the main event.). Tim moans into the kiss, parting his lips for the slight tease of Dick’s tongue before Dick pulls back and Kory is just  _there_ , bracing herself above Tim without even the slightest trembling in her muscular arms.

"We’ll take care of you," Kory says with a warm and tender smile on her face.

Leaning in, she brushes a series of light and fluttering kisses over Tim’s cheeks before finally kissing him on the mouth. Where Dick tasted like tea, Kory tastes like spice. The kiss that she nuzzles in against Tim’s mouth is sweet and slow. When she pulls back from Tim’s mouth, breaking the kiss as Tim utters a desperate sound of need, she smiles at him and at Dick.

"See," Kory says to Dick as Tim stares up at her with wide eyes. " _Now_ I am teasing him.”


End file.
